


The challenge

by kueroyalt



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Kidnapping, Weddings, duels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: Nabiki Tendo has her own set of admirers she hates same as Akane and Ranma. One of them has a score to settle with someone she knows and decides to kill two birds with one stone. she is stuck with her hand in marriage being the prize.





	The challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so sorry for being away for so long I have been in Japan last as I have returned to the United States I will resume working on the two supernatural fics but I thought I paid tribute to one of the many new things I picked up from Japan specifically a new show that I am writing about 1/2. I like to note that I do not own Ranma one half I am not making any profit from this and therefore you cannot sue me because I’m doing that disclaimer.

It was a beautiful spring Sunday morning, with birds chirping as well as the sounds of Ranma Saotome and his father fighting in the garden is Kasumi set up for breakfast. Mr. Tendo was reading the newspaper as Nabiki and Akane were talking with one another. Happosai was ironing one of his collection items. All in all, it was a usual Sunday morning in the Tendo house hold. A knock on the door signaled that the Tendo household had a guest Kasumi rose to answer it. 

 

“I’m coming.” She called to the person at the door. “Oh my.” She exclaimed as a man barged past her. Mr. Tendo lowered his newspaper as he raised an eyebrow at the stranger. 

 

“May I help you sir?” He asked as the other members of the Tendo household turn their attention to the strange man. The man paid no heed to Mr. Tendo’s question rather he scanned the faces of the two girls that were seated at the table. 

 

“Which one of you is Nabiki Tendo?” The man asked in a smooth baritone voice. His questioned the put the male members of the Tendo household on guard. Mr. Saotome and Ranma join the others Happosai lowered his iron and Mr. Tendo put his paper on the table. 

 

“What business do you have with my daughter?” Mr. Tendo asked warningly to the strange man. Yet again the man ignoring Mr. Tendo’s question instead he took a step two awards Nabiki.

 

“Are you Nabiki Tendo?” He asked her. Nabiki was sporting her usual unconcerned expression.

 

“If I am Nabiki Tendo what business would you have with me?” She asked in her usual uncaring tone. 

 

“I do not have any business with you Nabiki Tendo rather someone you know therefore you are coming with me.” He answered.

 

“Why do I feel like I know you then? Because you seem awfully familiar to me.” Inquired Nabiki as she scrutinized the man standing before her. 

 

“I assure you we have never met….”

 

“Wait a minute I do know you, I cannot believe you Hir-“ Nabiki began to say.

 

“That’s it we are going now do not interfere residents of the Tendo household for this has nothing to do with you.“ he yells as he quickly grabbed Nabiki’s arm pulling her up he then threw smoke bomb on the ground causing those around him to start coughing as well as being unable to see a thing. When the smoke cleared he and Nabiki were gone. 

 

[+][+][+][+][+]

 

the members of the Tendo household wasted no time in gathering the that were there allies. Ranma quickly returned after finding Ryoga bring him back to the Tendo household. Akane had called Ukyo as well as Shampoo, her grandmother and Mousse. Once everyone had arrived group had explained what had happened.

 

“That’s terrible of course will help you find Nabiki.” Responded Ukyo after hearing the Tendo’s tale.

 

“But where we start looking?” Questioned Shampoo.

 

“You said the man said he had business with someone else, that he must’ve taken Nabiki to get to that other person.” Theorized Cologne.

 

“So, if we can figure out who this person is the guy was after we can find Nabiki.” Responded Akane. Ranma stood up.

 

“Then what are we waiting for now who would Nabiki know that the only way to get the person to comply to whatever the man wanted would be to kidnap her?” He questioned.

 

Everybody’s thought for a moment before they all answered in unison. “Tatewaki Kuno.” 

 

A familiar ninja glided down from the ceiling, Sasuke landed on the table where the group was seated around. 

 

“That is a most troubling development, come all you must return to the Kuno household and tell young master Kuno what has transpired this morning.” Sasuke said to the group who was unfazed by the entrance of the ninja as all of them were used to Kuno sending Sasuke to spy on the Tendo household. 

 

Ranma Ryoga Mousse Shampoo and Akane led the group as they rushed over to the Kuno household Cologne was hopping on her staff Happosai right behind her behind them was Sasuke along with Kasumi and rounding up the back was Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo. In the group reached the Kuno household Sasuke let them in leading them the path to the main household. Akane Ranma Shampoo Mousse and Ryoga prayed they would not run into the Kuno sister as they did not want to deal with her antics as they already had enough to deal with what was Nabiki’s connecting and now having to deal with Kuno. As if some divine being had heard and answered their prayers Kuno was running to the group having spotted the group. His sword was raised as he charged heading towards Ranma. 

 

“Ranma Saotome How dare you step into my family’s home prepared to lose blood for this misgiving. And how dare you bring your harem group along with my goddess Akane.” He shouted. His words stirring up Ryoga and Mousse’s anger for being included in Ranma so-called harem group. Sasuke quickly intervened leaping in front of Kuno’s path.

 

“The master Kuno the group has come here with some terrible news, your classmate Nabiki Tendo was kidnapped by a man claiming to have taken her to deal with some business he has young someone she now. They believe that that business is with you.” He explained which halted Kuno’s assault.

 

“So, a brave soul has risked his life in dealing with that scoundrel Nabiki Tendo and you expect me to help rescue her.” Scoffed Kuno.

 

“Listen here Kuno, we know that you like Nabiki somewhere in your twisted mind your worried about her.” Pointed out Ranma.

 

“This man has made a foolish error. Now if he had taken Akane or my beautiful pigtailed girl then maybe the business would be with me, but Nabiki Tendo is the last person who are good rushed to save.” He refuted.

 

“That not true, Akane Ukyo and Ranma have told me every time you knocked out, Nabiki go to nurse office to tend to you. She no do that if she didn’t care for you. If remember correctly, when we shipwrecked on island with man and animal men and she taken by dog man you charged and to save her life and you were furious that does not sound like you do not care for her.” Argued Shampoo approaching Kuno and stabbing her finger into his chest after every sentence.

 

“Shampoo is right you care for Nabiki.” Agreed Ryoga as the others course their agreements. Kuno started to look nervous demonstrating that the group was right in their theory that he didn’t care for Nabiki. Kuno thought of some way to prove them all wrong.

 

“Well if Nabiki was kidnapped to get to me I have not been contacted therefore it must not be me the person was trying to deal with.” He responded smugly when an arrow pierced the stone where the group was standing Sasuke went over to retrieve the note that was attached and unraveled the paper and read it.

 

“Master Kuno it is a summons to battle from a man named Hiro Odo, and he has declared that the winners shall be marrying Nabiki Tendo immediately.” Sasuke informed.

 

“I knew that man looked vaguely familiar.” Inputted Akane. 

 

“Hiro Odo isn’t he that rich boy who chased after Nabiki when we were all younger to get her to marry him and she refused every time?” asked Kasumi remembering the name. 

 

“Ah, I remember his family is as rich as the Kuno family I believe.” Added Mr. Tendo.

 

“That is not all before master Kuno had met Nabiki he and Hiro Odo, had an incident which left young Mr. Odo swearing to get revenge on master Kuno.” Added Sasuke.

 

“So, that miscreant has finally returned to try and claim revenge on me after so long and not only that but in long ago past he had tried to take Nabiki Tendo to become his betrothed and was refused even though he comes from a wealthy family. Now I am left with a dilemma of accepting the challenge and when I win which is a given I would to be wedded immediately to Nabiki Tendo or I may ignore this challenge and leave her to whatever fate has decided for her.” Pondered Kuno and earned himself for that line of thought to be on the receiving end of many hits from not only Akane and Ranma but as well as Ryoga Shampoo Mousse Cologne Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome. Mr. Tendo then grabbed the front and of Kuno’s robe and brought him face-to-face with the angry father. 

 

“Now you listen here young man are you saying that my daughter is not worth being married to, are you saying you are better than mine child? What kind of man are you to leave a woman in trouble while she is only in this predicament by your name and being associated with you.” He shook Kuno. 

 

“And here I thought you couldn’t sink any lower Kuno.” Directed Ranma.

 

“From where I am from if a man refuses a challenge like this he would be disgraced.” Goaded Mousse.

 

“you no have honor.” Insulted Shampoo 

 

“You’re a disgrace.” Added Mr. Saotome. 

 

“I cannot believe you upperclassman Kuno would leave my sister who has provided you with so much to feed your sick desired to a fate worse than death.”

 

“You would make me lose one of my sources of adding to my collection you fiend.”

 

“Master Kuno I am very disappointed in you.” 

 

“Sasuke, do not forget who your master is.” seethed Kuno. “Though it might break the pigtailed girl and dear Akane’s heart I give up my freedom to marry Nabiki.”

 

“Trust me my heart will never be broken.” Fumed Akane.

 

“I think the one who would be losing would be Nabiki because it sounds like no matter what either way she gets stuck with a total idiot.” Commented Ranma earning a nod from Mousse and Ryoga. 

 

“Has the fiend stated to name the time and place for which this duel shall take place?” Kuno asked his retainer. 

 

“Yes, master, he has.”


End file.
